Flash of a Shadow
by WhisperInTheRainnn
Summary: When Jinx has had too much, Kid Flash offers a negotiation. Answer 20 questions honestly, and she could have him out of her life for an entire month. Of course, she just has to get in on the action also... J/KF


**This is a new one-shot I am making by request of Bloodyravenheart13. I hope that they are not too OOC... Also, who else has heard of Teen Titans Go! coming out in 2013? I really hope that they bring back KF and Jinx! And eventually the original animation... anyway, here's the new story!**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Teen Titans... if I did, it would have never been taken off the air, and there would be many more episodes with KFxJ!**

**Profanity, Suggestive Themes, Death **

* * *

**Flash of a Shadow**

Ever seen one of those dog commercials? You know, those ones where they say they could get rid of annoying parasites with just a monthly dose? Ever wish they made it for annoying heroes who won't stop leaving you roses? I do.

Ever since I helped the guy, he hasn't left me alone. I think I have five hundred red roses in my closet. No, I don't keep the roses because I like him. I just want proof of it if I ever decide to report abuse.

Walking around inside an abandoned church in the outskirts of the city, I look for a good place to sit and draw. I always go here when I'm too annoyed with the boys to go back to the hideout. About three years ago, the place spontaneously combusted. Everyone was so freaked out because it happened to a church that they never touched it. So, it became my hideaway.

Finding a reasonable place on the old altar, I pull up a chair and begin to draw the inside of the church. Its charred remains actually make for decent artwork. I must have drawn it in different perspectives about six times by now.

About ten minutes into the drawing, I feel a sudden gush of wind, flipping the pages of my sketch pad to a drawing I had done much earlier. A unicorn.

Before I know it, a single red rose is set on top of my drawing, and Kid Flash stops, leaning against a post with his trademark smile. Very ballsy since the entire building could collapse at any moment.

"Drawing more unicorns are we, Jinxie?" he asks, raising an eyebrow underneath his mask. Where'd I put my flea collar?

"You're _still_ stalking me?" I ask, closing my sketch pad, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nah, I know you'd miss me way too much if I stopped."

"Riiight. This rose is going into the evidence pile," I say, crossing my arms.

"Evidence of what?" he asks, walking, at normal speed, onto the altar.

"That you are insane and obsessed with a villain," I reply sarcastically, standing up to go.

"Haha, very funny," he says, smirking, "I want to make you a proposition."

With an exasperated sigh, I put my free hand on my hip, "I don't want to hear it unless you're telling me you've seen the error of your ways and are going to stop following me," I say, returning the smirk.

"Oh, you're going to love this one," He says, pulling a chair up next to mine and motioning for me to sit back down.

"I doubt it," I mumble, complying to his request, setting my sketch pad on top of the charred table.

"Will you listen to it first?" he asks, half-smiling.

"Fine. What is it?"

"Twenty questions," he begins, checking my expression, which is not impressed. Interrupting him, I remark, "How is this going to benefit _me_?"

"If you answer all of them _honestly_, I will stop following you for an entire week. Unless you miss me, that is."

Thinking for a moment, I raise a nonexistent eyebrow, "_All_ week? I won't see any red and yellow spandex? Not even at a robbery?" I ask, a smile making its way onto my face.

"Yep. Not once. I'll be completely gone. Although I will send someone in if I find you robbing something," he says, his smile so big it looks like his mouth is about to break.

"Fine. I'll do it..." I then think for a moment, an idea making its way into my head, "...if you answer 20 questions _honestly_ for me, too." I am a genious.

"Deal?" he asks, holding his hand out for me to shake it.

"Deal," I reply, reaching out and shaking his hand.

"Alright. Ladies first," he says, a smile plastered on his face.

Nothing else coming to my mind, I ask, "Why red roses?"

"Red is my favorite color, and you never told me yours," he replies quickly. He then asks, "What _is_ your favorite color?"

"Pink, I guess," I answer, crossing my legs and leaning on the table. "Why spandex?"

"Spandex is very easy to run in and it doesn't slow me down," he replies, a half-smile on his face.

"I always thought you just had bad fashion sense," I say, a sarcastic smile appearing.

"Hey, no dissing the spandex!" he says, laughing, "Why do _you_ wear a dress?"

"As you have seen, I am very flexible. Everything else just makes it harder to move."

"Really... well, i've always thought you should wear a catsuit. There's something Catwoman got right. And it _would_ suit you much better seeing as you have cat eyes." And the fact that it's skin-tight? I'm sure that has _nothing_ to do with it.

"The day i'm caught wearing a catsuit is the day that you wear footie pajamas."

"Noted," he says, a huge smile appearing as a bit of drool rolls down his chin. Does he really have to make it that obvious that he's imagining me in a catsuit?

"Anyway, what's with the name? _Kid_ Flash? May as well put a dagger in your ego," I say, pointing downwards where all men's ego is located.

"Hey! My ego is great! And the Flash was already taken!" he says, crossing his arms and putting on a pouty face.

"I'll take your word on that one," I say, smirking since I know I got to him. "But I think you should've gone with something more along the lines of 'Breakneck'."

"Sure you don't wanna check?" he asks with a cocky smile, adding, "And that doesn't count as a question!" He then raises an eyebrow, "And Breakneck? Hardly a name a damsel in distress would call."

"Positive," I reply, listening as he continues, shrugging, "I would call it."

"Well then maybe I'll consider it... but only because _you_ recommended it." Running a hand through his hair, he asks, "Why the devil horns?"

Biting my lip, I look away and murmer my answer.

"Sorry, what was that? And remember, you have to be honest."

"It makes me look taller, okay?" I say, crossing my arms.

As he laughs hysterically, I send a small-scale hex toward his chair, and he falls backwards.

"You look even much better from down here," he says, waggling his eyebrows underneath his mask.

"And you look much better down _there_," I say, smiling triumphantly.

As he staggers to his feet, I ask, "Anyway, you a natural red-head?"

"You can't get this color in a bottle," he explains, running a hand through his messy red hair once again.

"You are so conceded," I say, a smile accompanying the accusation.

"Only around you, Jinxie."

"Lucky me."

"How about yours?"

"It's natural," I say, snickering.

"That's good to know..." he says, his eyes roaming.

"Pervert," I murmur, rolling my eyes, "You know, that's sexual harassment."

"No! I'm simply admiring a work of art," he says, smiling, "Besides, I'm a hero. I wouldn't degrade you like that."

"Uh-huh," I say, raising a non-existent eyebrow, "Why _did_ you choose to become a hero?"

Visibly caught offguard, he looks at me for a long moment, his expression suddenly becoming the look he has when he's trying to take down a tough villain, "When I got this power, I wanted to be able to help people. Before I got it, I used to be bullied pretty badly at school, to the point of physical violence. I didn't want anyone else to have to go through that."

Dumbfounded, I listen as he speaks. Kid Flash... bullied? For some reason, deep down, I have the sudden urdge to track down whoever bullied him and hex them into next year. Clearing my throat, I reply, "That's kind of um..." I say, shaking my head, "...amazing?" At this moment, for the first time, I wonder what it would have been like to have gotten the chance to _choose_ my own path.

"Earth to Jinx?" he says, waving his hand in front of my eyes to bring me back to planet earth.

"What? What was the question?" I ask, blinking a few times as I try to remember what he had asked.

"I asked, 'Why did you become a villain?'" he repeats, leaning his elbows on the table.

How did we go from asking about favorite colors to a complete backstory of my life? Oh, right. My dumbass curiousity of why he became a hero. It's only common sense that he would reciprocate, "Do... do I have to?" I ask, looking anywhere but at him.

"If you don't want the deal to be thrown out the window, you have to answer," he says, smirking at my discomfort. Damn him.

Sighing loudly, I begin, "I was four when I found out I was different from the other kids. Wherever I went, bad luck followed. One day while playing with the others, this weird pink energy, which I now know are hexes, came out of my hands. It hit my best friend. I... I killed her." The entire time I speak, tears threaten to escape my eyes, but I refuse to let them go "Soon after, no one would go near me. Not even my parents. The day before I was going to be sent to a safe facility where I could no longer hurt anyone, Brother Blood found me. He took me to the HIVE and taught me how to control my powers. I guess... I guess I feel like I owe him for saving me."

"Wow..." he says, his invisible eyebrows knitting together underneath his mask, "...I'm so, so sorry that happened to you Jinx."

"That's why I never tell anyone! I don't _want_ people to be sorry for me!" I snap, crossing my arms and turning my head, wiping away the water from my eyes so it doesn't run over.

"I'm only sorry because I care about you," he calmly states back to me.

"Yeah. I've heard that before. Last time, I got screwed over because of believing it."

Urdging me to meet my eyes with his, he replies, "I will never, ever screw you over. You mean way too much to me to just turn away."

Tilting my head, I look straight into his ocean blue eyes, "_Why_ do you care so much?"

Shaking his head, he smiles thoughtfully, "Honestly? I have no idea. Ever since I saw you that first day at the museum, I just knew that you were special. That you could do so much better for yourself than run around with the HIVE."

Pressing my lips together, I nod, "And I told you then that being good was never an option for me. You would think after hearing my story, you'd understand that."

"You don't owe Brother Blood anything. You haven't even seen him in almost a year. You can do whatever you want. I really don't understand why you can't see how much potential you have."

"Just because I haven't seen him in awhile doesn't mean I don't have to repay him. Just ask another question," I reply, trying to keep him from getting inside my head. Once he's in, I'm not sure I can get him out.

"Fine. But this conversation is not over," he says, putting his pointer finger to his chin in thought. It sure is in my opinion.

"What was it like going to school at the HIVE?"

Listening to his next question, I shrug, "It was okay. As I said, it taught me how to control my powers. It gave me a place to feel like I really fit in. It gave me a chance to make friends and, eventually, a team. Originally, it was just me, Gizmo, and Mammoth. Kid Wikkid, SeeMore, and Billy Numerous joined much, much later. But it also had some components that I imagine a real school would be like; such as dances. We also had initiations. There were also the things that a real school would never have like deadly courses that you have to pass or else you, well, die."

Seemingly interested the entire time I speak, KF smirks, "_That's_ how you imagine a real school? A bunch of dances and initiations?"

Shrugging, I reply, "It's not like i've ever actually _been_ to a real school. All I have to go on are the books I read... What _is_ a real school like?" Even though the guy is a superhero, he has the whole 'secret identity' thing going on. He has a complete opposite side that goes through days as if there is no such thing as fighting villains.

Cracking his knuckles, he runs a hand through his wind-blown fiery red hair, "Well, there may not be deadly courses and superpowers, but it is still one of the scariest things I have ever had to go through. And I can't use my... talents. That gets annoying sometimes. And forget the whole 'fitting in' thing if it's high school. Basically, it's like a battlefield without the superpowers. The dances _are_ pretty fun, though."

Knitting my would-be eyebrows together, I shake my head, "Sounds painful."

Laughing half-heartedly, he nods, "Yeah." Thinking for a moment, he then asks, "Hey, I know i've seen Robin do it, but your strategy seems a bit more... exciting? What's it like to lead a team?"

Tilting my head slightly, I ponder this for a moment, "Honestly? It is extremely challenging. I'm not only responsible for getting myself out safely... I have to worry about five other people. There are perks, though. Such as being in charge or choosing strategies. I also get the biggest room at the hideout."

"To fill with your unicorn drawings, I presume," he says, a smirk appearing on his face. Poor guy, he just couldn't resist.

"Shut up! I drew those when I was eight!" I protest, crossing my arms closely against my chest.

"It's okay, Jinxie. I'll keep your secret."

Elbowing him half-heartedly in the arm, I ask my next question, "What's it like to work alone?"

Visibly turning the wheels inside his head, he replies, "Sometimes fearful... I don't have anyone to watch my back. I have to trust myself not to get caught up in a situation and to remember my own limits."

Kid Flash admitting he has limits? Glancing around quickly to make sure there are no flying pigs, I smirk, "Y'know... you just admitted you are vulnerable to a villain. I _think _that may be frowned upon by your friends."

"I know you wouldn't backstab me, Jinxie," he says, returning the gesture cockily.

"You are way too sure of yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. My turn to ask a question."

"Go for it."

"Why don't you have a secret identity?" KF asks, tilting his head slightly.

Blinking a few times, I ponder this, "I don't want to hide. Having two seperate lives? I really don't see the point. My goal is to be revered by all, and having some fake identity named Annabelle is just useless and time consuming."

"You're right... Annabelle really doesn't suit you. You should go with something that relates to you," he replies, obviously thinking about something in that brain of his. Who knew it actually worked?

"Relates to me?" I ask, crossing my arms as I pretend to ponder a name that would 'relate' to me. How ridiculous.

"Yeah... like Jade," he replies, smirking, "I like that one."

"Fine. If I ever decide I want a useless secret identity, I'll go with Jade. Happy?"

"As ever."

"Good. Because it's my turn to ask. Why do heroes care so much about their secret identity?"

Pinching his nose with his eyes closed, he responds, "I can't speak for everyone, but my reason is that I don't want any of the people I care about to be hurt because of me being who I am. The second someone knows about me, it's a weakness. Some villains have the sick idea that if you hit a hero where they live, they will stop trying. The thing they don't realize is that it just makes heroes more dedicated to their job."

"Alright. I can see where it would have its ups and downs. Of course, I don't have any family or people I care about except the immediate five I live with," I reply, purposely leaving him out of the mix so he gets the picture. Only eleven more questions to go until he's out of my hair.

"Ouch," he murmurs, rubbing his arm as if I hit him, "that's a bit harsh."

"Just ask the question."

"Fine. What was the best day of your life?" he asks, obviously trying to bring the mood up a bit from the deep stories we've been telling.

"Best day?" I ask, thinking about it for a long while. I've never actually thought about that.

"Yep. Best day ever."

"Okay... I guess it would be the day I went to my first art museum. It inspired me to pick up a pencil and begin drawing. I've been doing it ever since, as you saw when you were destroying my room," I say, attempting to make him feel at least a bit guilty about what he did to me.

"Oh yeah... heh... sorry about that. Wasn't thinking about much else besides getting away from the beautiful girl who was going to hand me over to some psycho Russian lady," he says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Way to throw a compliment in there. Really distracted me from the rest," I say sarcastically.

"It was true. I really don't lie to you on a regular basis, Jinx."

"But you _do_ lie to me."

"Yeah..." he murmurs.

"Anyway, since it's my turn for a question, what was your best day ever?"

Desperate to change the subject, he answers quickly, "The day I met you, of course. I saw a pretty girl with cotton candy-colored hair and matching eyes and knew I just _had_ to foil her plans to rob the place, y'know, to make her see the good she could do."

"Of course it was."

"Scout's honor."

"You were a boyscout? How did I not see that coming?!" I ask, leaning forward with my head in my hands.

"What's that supposed to mean? The ladies love a man in uniform."

"Yeah, right. Along with the awful spandex you're wearing right now, it's pretty hard to imagine you with any ladies. Have you ever even been on a date?"

"Hey! It's my turn to ask a question!" he yells, his face visibly reddening from embarassment.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on."

A wicked smile appeared on his face, lacing his fingers together as I dread the next question I know is about to come out of his mouth, "Have you ever gone out on a date?"

Chewing on my cheek, I realize we've entered_ that_ territory. I should just stop right now and deal with his annoying face the rest of the week. But no matter how hard I try, that longing look on his face pulls me back, making me answer the question, "Yes. I've gone on dates." Short, simple, to the point. Thank God.

"C'mon! You have to give me more to work with here! Who was the last person you went on a date with?"

"That's not fair; I already answered your question!"

"Jinx, answer the question. It's a two-parter. You asked me one earlier!"

"Fine. His name was supposedly Stone. Later, I found out it was that Cyborg guy from the Teen Titans. Fucking asshole played with my emotions and then dumped me as soon as he was a hero again," I sneer, my voice laced with venom as the words come out. I actually liked a cybernetic freak who was pretending to be something he wasn't. How did I not recognize something, anything about him? Of course, that wasn't the first time I got messed with by a boy. And sadly, it won't be the last.

Kid Flash winces as I speak, his eyes simultaneously surprised, upset, pissed, and passionate. How does he manage that?

"So that's why you're pushing me away. You're afraid i'm going to leave you as soon as you open yourself up to me."

"It's not like you've given me much reason to trust you. You're elusive, cocky, a stalker, and you wear a mask!" I say, counting each word off on my fingers.

He pulls his eyebrows together, the very edges now visible underneath his mask as he thinks for what seems like hours. "You're right."

"Excuse me?" I ask, standing up as I believe the church is about to finally collapse from him actually admitting i'm right about something.

"I said you're right," he repeats, looking up at me, "I've given you absolutely no reason whatsoever to trust me. But I keep coming back hoping you will."

"Well isn't that a breath of fresh air?" I say sarcastically, still eyeing the walls wearily. "You're actually are admitting i'm right. Which automatically means you're _wrong_!"

"I'm so, so sorry, Jinx," he says, a sad expression appearing on his face.

My eyes widen. Did he just say what I think he did? "I-It's okay, KF," I murmur, crouching so we're eye-level.

He smiles weakly at me, "Your turn to ask a question."

Smiling back at him, I ask, "Have you ever gone on a date, Kid Flash?"

"Y-yes, I have. Her name was Artemis."

"Green Arrow's sidekick? The blonde-haired, gray-eyed girl with the bow and arrows?" I ask, tilting my head slightly.

"Yes, that's her. We dated a few months. Eventually I realized we weren't right for each other. Our story isn't exactly as tragic as yours and Stone's. We just broke up because we got tired of each other. It was mutual."

"Still, break-ups are always hard..." I murmur.

"I guess. But I just knew I didn't see a future," he says with a shrug, "we're still friends, though."

I nod, unsure of how to answer, but the silence soon is interrupted when he asks his next question.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" he asks, tilting his head slightly as his eyes bore into mine.

My heart flutters for a moment, but I reply, "Yes, I've kissed someone, more like someones. But I'm not about to list them off, so don't even think about one of those 'two-parters' again, got it?"

"Alright, got it."

"Good. Now, same question." I say, raising a nonexistant eyebrow.

He smirks slightly, "Yep. Someones... but i'm not going to indulge information either," he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

My cheeks reddening slightly, I nod, "O-okay."

His lips then become a magnificent smile, "Are you a virgin, Jinxie?"

My eyes widen, an image of a shirtless Kid Flash popping up in my mind before I could stop it... and it's not like his outfit leaves much to the imagination, so it's a pretty detailed image. Shrugging it off, my shoes suddenly become extremely interesting, "No."

If I could see him, I'd imagine his eyes popping out of his eyes like in those old cartoons. A few moments pass by without him saying anything, which isn't exactly like him, so I gather the courage to look up. When I do, I see his jaw hanging down, his eyes protruding from their sockets.

Shifting in my seat uncomfortably, he finally speaks, a smirk appearing on his lips, "Really?" he drawls out, no doubt undressing me as I did him earlier. Damn you, karma!

"Yep," I say quickly, immediately trying to turn the tables on him, "How about you?"

He must've found something interesting on his shoes also, since he immediately looks down at them, "Yes."

My turn for the bug-eyes, "Seriously? With all the flirting and roses and you-ness? You still haven't handed out the v-card?"

His eyes suddenly finding mine, they become passion-filled, along with something else that, if I didn't know any better, I'd say was love, "I want to give it to someone special."

"O-oh," I whisper, unable to pull my eyes away from his.

He begins to lean closer until he's half a foot away from me, "Would you let me kiss you?" he whispers, his eyes pulling away from mine to rest on my lips.

I subconsciously lick my lips to moisten them, speaking without thinking, "You'll have to find out."

The last thing I see before I close my eyes are his lips forming a smile before they crash onto mine. It takes a moment for me to register that he is kissing me, but I'm soon kissing back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wraps his own around my waist.

After a few minutes of our tongues fighting with each other, we pull away when we both feel the need to breath. His eyes never leave mine, but I see a cocky smile appear on his face.

"You just lost your chance," he says somewhat huskily.

"What?" I ask, wondering what he is talking about. We practically dry hump each other for ten minutes and that's the first thing he has to say?

"You didn't answer the question, therefore the deal is null and void," he says in his normal voice, a huge smile appearing on his face.

I think back, realizing what happened. I open my mouth to argue with him, but he immediately shushes me with a kiss.

Pulling back, I smirk, "Y'know, you could be worth having around afterall."

**_Fin._**


End file.
